


small bundles of lavender

by SleeplessAndHopeful



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAndHopeful/pseuds/SleeplessAndHopeful
Summary: Quick Tenkaemaki/contained pairing drabbles!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 14





	1. mini moments while someone is missing

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons I'll likely stick to:
> 
> -Autistic/ADHD Tenko  
> -Autistic Kaede  
> -Autistic Maki  
> -NB lesbian Maki  
> -Trans Tenko
> 
> this fic is So Self Indulgent!

"You're too cute," Maki slurs, squishing Kaede's cheeks from their comfy spot on her lap, "Not fair."  
Kaede giggles. Her datemate was soooo cute when they were sleepy- oh, she wished she could get a video of this for Tenko! She'd love this! But Tenko was off to support one of her students at a tournament, so this moment would have to stay between her and Maki.  
"Who gave you the right to be so KISSABLE," they grumble. They're pouting adorably, and Kaede can't help herself when she leans down and peppers kisses all over their face. They're too cute! Maki weakly protests, but they're tired, and Kaede knows they don't mind.  
They'll probably get their revenge when they wake up before Kaede the next morning, anyway.


	2. first kiss fireworks

"Can I kiss you?"  
Maybe, just maybe, asking a question like that when the both of them were wayyyyyy too exhausted to think straight wasn't the best idea Tenko's ever had. But who could blame her? Harukawa was just too dang pretty, with MUSCLES and pretty red eyes and choppy brown hair and MUSCLES and-  
She's cut off when Haarukawa mumbles something.  
"Sorry, Tenko didn't hear you!"  
"I said... go ahead."  
No way. No way in the whole wide world was HARUKAWA MAKI letting her kiss them.  
Tenko shakily ghosts their cheek with their hand and leans in. They're not expecting it, she's not expecting it, they're both sweaty and gross, and it's all very clumsy. It's Tenko's first kiss ever, and Harukawa's probably disappointed with it-  
Harukawa pulls back, leaving Tenko fearing for the worst, and leans back in to kiss Tenko properly.  
There are no fireworks, but by Tenko's honor as the Super High School Level Aikido Master, it's enough for her.


End file.
